


Troublemakers in the making

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Kingsadora (Kingsley Shacklebolt/Nymphadora Tonks) [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:21:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23734519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Oh, for sure.
Relationships: Kingsley Shacklebolt/Nymphadora Tonks
Series: Kingsadora (Kingsley Shacklebolt/Nymphadora Tonks) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092599
Kudos: 1





	Troublemakers in the making

Our story starts in Kingsley and Nymphadora Shacklebolt's house. Teddy, Nymphadora's son from a past relationship with Remus Lupin and their daughter Nyx are playing in the garden. Their parents find it amusing that Teddy enjoys altering his appearance to amuse his sister.

Kingsley smiled. "I bet you used to do that when you were younger, Dora."

Nymphadora said, "Oh, I definitely did. Even way back when I was a troublemaker in the making."

Kingsley laughed. "You're only half-troublemaker though technically."

Nymphadora smirked. "How can one be half-troublemaker exactly, King?"

Kingsley explained, "Well, that's simple. You enjoy making others laugh and pranks, but you're also responsible enough to know when to be serious."

Nymphadora asked, "When I joined the Order, you mean?"

Kingsley nodded and replied, "Exactly."

Nymphadora grinned. "Well, if I'm half-troublemaker, then our children are definitely troublemakers in the making."

Kingsley beamed, "There's no doubt about it, but they're our troublemakers."


End file.
